


The experiment

by Indehed



Series: Wave Length [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Omega Danny Williams, Omega research, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from 'The good doctor' and 'The orderlies' and takes place as prequel to 'Compatibility'<br/>***********<br/><i>How long do I…?" Danny asked, but couldn't finish. </i></p><p>  <i>"Until I'm satisfied I have the full breadth of results. Just remember, I will start this perhaps when you least expect, but do your best to get back here straight away. All the staff know the test exists and will be expecting you to ask for their help. In the meantime, just go about your day as normal. Forget it's even there."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More of Danny versus Doctor Shore. I'm 'enjoying' exploring what Danny went through before Steve came along and tested him for a potential bond. I think I want people to get more to grips with this before hitting you with what kind of potential bond Steve and Danny have, and the consequences of it.  
> Plus, my bad guy needs more building... ;)  
> again, warning for content that isn't everyone's cup of tea. if any of those tags make you worry, then don't read.

"Ah, Danny, there you are," Shore smiled at him, clipboard in hand. "Take off your pants and hop up onto the chair for me."

Danny halted in his steps. "But I had my basic testing this morning, I was cleared for the day."

"Yes, that was then, but I've been given the go ahead to try a new experiment and I chose you to be a part of it," Shore sat down on his wheeled stool and patted the chair for Danny to come in closer.

Over Danny's shoulder he clocked the orderly on the door not caring or paying attention, as well as the nurse who was coming up beside him, hand on his arm to encourage him forward. "What kind of experiment?"

"It's going to be fascinating. We want to see if male omegas respond differently to sexual stimulation depending on the time of day. In order for the testing to be as random as possible, I've got a device I've put together that's going to help us monitor everything. This is different from testing we've done before and will include time out with the examination room."

"Nothing has ever been outside the room before," Danny said as the nurse began to pull at his clothing, not waiting for him to start.

"Yes, that's why I put your name forward as one of the omegas we should begin with. You're a little bit older now and used to our regular schedule. You'll also be of better mind to come to terms with the differences. I know it might be frightening for the younger boys to feel, perhaps a little more public, as things occur."

"You're being cryptic," Danny said as the nurse pushed him to sit and lifted his legs before working around him, strapping him down. "And I'm 21, I'm not that old."

"Old enough," Shore gave his leg a pat, then held up a short rubber, well, what looked like a dildo, but he could see the mechanics through the rubber and knew there was something that would be working away underneath. The rod ended on a prickled, round base and had straps on either side. "Now this is going to be inserted inside your body. It's going to vibrate to stimulate and is designed to touch you in the best possible area for you to experience pleasure. It's controlled remotely, and can oscillate to different speeds. At random times of day, when you are in various places in the building, I'll be able to set it off. That will be your sign to come back here and we'll collect the results of the orgasm and test for potency."

"It sounds ridiculous," Danny said as Shore's head ducked down between his legs and he felt the man's hand caress against his hole. "Just like all the tests."

Shore ignored the remark and continued to pet him. "We need you to produce enough slick to get this inside you, so I'm going to manually stimulate you."

"'Manually stimulate', you're such an ass," Danny said as his head fell back; neck sore from holding it up to sneer at the man. He hissed at Shore's next touch. His words, as usual, affected the older, alpha doctor and he'd thrust his finger inside without warning in his retribution. 

He always delighted in seeing Danny squirm. 

"Looking good," he took his finger out after a few thrusts and rubbed in circles around Danny's hole and nub. He lifted his toy and began to insert it, keeping the movement slow and he watched for Danny's reactions. "There, it slides in much easier when I get you ready for it," he patted himself on the back.

Danny breathed out as it pushed a little deeper and then he could feel the cool base against his skin. Shore pressed it as close as possible and wriggled it into position before fastening the straps around Danny's thighs and waist to keep it in place.

"How does that feel, Danny?"

"Like everything always does," Danny said and frowned at him. "Intrusive."

"I will never understand your attitude, but it can be entertaining," Shore shook his head. "And we've brought you a lot of pleasure these last few years. The experiments work in your favor just as much as science's."

"I think I'd prefer to run my own life, thanks."

"You wouldn't last a day in the world without an alpha taking care of you," Shore said. "The facilities were invented for a reason. A good one. Now, let's turn it on and see what happens," he said and immediately pressed the button. 

Danny lifted from the chair as he felt the tremors through his lower parts and shifted how he was sitting.

"You're usually with us during morning hours so I think it will be interesting to begin right away with our first timed orgasm." He lifted up and rose his voice to speak to the nurse working in the far corner. "Mallory, would you note the time of test start as 14:11 and I'll let you know when he comes."

"Yes, doctor," she said, smiling over then her head disappeared back into her notes and computer screen. 

The doctor stretched his fingers and took a breath. "Let's see then, how is that, Danny?" he asked as the vibrator moved itself into another pattern, making Danny buck up from the bed. The vibrations were strong, some of the strongest he'd been exposed to and the spikey, prickly parts on the base were directly stimulating his clit and he could feel himself getting wet, fast.

Shore put his hand on the base, gently moving it. He kept his hand there as he slowly wheeled closer to Danny's head and lowered himself to be next to Danny's ear. 

"Don't be shy, Danny, how does it feel?"

"It won't take long," Danny breathed out, his hips shifting into the tremors as he sought out his orgasm. 

"Good," Shore said, hand still moving against him, thumb coming to rub against his balls every so often. "Remember that the mind is a powerful tool when chasing release. Perhaps if you imagine a big alpha cock sliding inside you, that might help you come faster yes?" He kept his voice low. "If it helps any, you can imagine it's me, I'll be flattered," he said, then turned his head to look directly into Danny's eyes.

Danny's body tensed. He muttered 'please' and Shore shifted the vibrator again and he was coming; hard, prolonged, vibrator still turned on inside him and Shore just gave him a satisfied, knowing look as he spoke loudly to let the nurse know the timings, never breaking eye contact with Danny. The smug, self satisfied look emanated that he credited himself for bringing Danny off.

Shore pressed the button to relieve Danny of the vibrators power and pulled it out, stretching the lycra straps but never releasing them. He cleaned it off, swabbed it and wiped Danny down before shoving it back in, making Danny hold back any reaction to it, but his body tensed. 

He slid a gloved hand over Danny's belly in a faux calming gesture. "Don't touch it. Don't try to take it out or move it. It'll stay put without your help and you can pull your underwear on over it." 

He released Danny's wrists and ankles from the chair and held his hand as Danny gingerly stepped down, getting used to the feeling between his legs. He bent down to get into his briefs and felt the dildo shift with his movement. 

"It might take a little getting used to," Shore patted his back then helped him pull up his underwear and then his pants. He then caressed Danny's groin and between his legs through his clothing, standing too closer as he felt Danny up. "Just making sure it's exactly where it should be," he said, taking his time before stepping back. 

"How long do I…?" Danny asked, but couldn't finish. 

"Until I'm satisfied I have the full breadth of results. Just remember, I will start this perhaps when you least expect, but do your best to get back here straight away. All the staff know the test exists and will be expecting you to ask for their help. In the meantime, just go about your day as normal. Forget it's even there."

"Better said than done," Danny mumbled. One thing was for sure, he knew if he stepped out of line with this, tampered with it, tried to move it, he'd be caught on camera and Shore would act sympathetic while just prolonging the tests - and his access to Danny. Hell, he might even make more poor bastards in this place step into the role and Danny didn't want that. He'd take one for the team - not like it was the first time. He was one of the strong ones. He wouldn't let this get to him no matter how much he was poked and prodded.

Was it any wonder half the omegas in here were looking forward to being claimed by an alpha? Any alpha? They just wanted to get out.

Danny was always more pragmatic. An alpha might not be better. An alpha could be worse, could be like Shore only you were owned by them and they could do what they wanted without regulations in the way. Hell, an alpha could be abusive or demanding like he'd seen on some of those websites they weren't supposed to have access to but occasionally got through the firewalls and blocks to see. 

Though Danny was convinced it was orchestrated - show the omegas the bad stories and they'll be happy to stay around the facility and not get grand ideas of leaving or escaping in their heads. Keep them locked up, keep them safe, keep them protected. And while we're at it, let's work out what makes them tick, whether they want it or not.

He walked down the corridor to his room, deciding it might be best to hide out for a while until he could feel more confident walking with something plugging him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this has been sitting on my harddrive for a while and it felt like time to free it! I've pulled back on the original plans for the story and glossed over the majority to publish the scene I always had planned. This is also supposed to lead into what happens after Steve comes along.   
> Unbeta'd and topped and tailed in about half an hour, it's probably riddled with mistakes, mostly grammatical!

Danny had been reading in his room when the low thrum of the vibrator between his legs had started. He'd exited his room, found the nearest orderly and had been escorted through to the clinic and to a waiting Doctor Shore who wasted no time in getting Danny strapped into the chair and proceeded to bring him to orgasm continuing to use the attached vibrating dildo to get him off. 

It happened again after dinner, and it felt the same - a low thrum from his groin that gave plenty of time for him to get to the clinic. He knew the minor vibrations were enough to begin getting him wet, of course, Shore told him about it as if it were important to the test. He legitimized it for the omega and even though Danny wasn't taken in by the mumbo jumbo, he was sure that some omegas, especially the younger ones, would fall for it. He heard it occasionally in rec facilities or in the mess hall - omegas proud they'd been chosen to be studied, mollified y the doctors into believing they were helping advance science and preserving the future for the next generations to come - saving humanity as we knew it.

Danny had once believed some of it too, but every time he orgasmed on that chair and saw the look in Shore's eyes as he wrung it out of Danny? That was enough to convince him the alphas were smug, controlling bastards who got off on the power they held over omegas. Hell, to Danny, it wasn't the omegas that were hardwired for sexual gratification - it was the alphas. 

But his voice was nothing but a drop in the ocean, and though he had an 'attitude', he kept his more divisive thoughts to himself. 

The pattern broke at 3am, when the low thrum wasn't enough to wake him. The vibrator was much higher and stimulating him in spurts before he woke, on the verge of orgasm and very wet. A dream of a faceless alpha fucking him interrupted. He barely made it to the clinic in time. An expectation that Shore would be annoyed at him was allayed when the man just seemed amused and Danny knew that he'd been watching. The camera in Danny's room picking up his movements through night vision and Shore knew Danny had been writhing on the bed, caught in a dream and enjoying the stimulation immensely. 

What grated on Danny the most was when a kernel of truth made its way into Shore's ideology. Danny couldn't deny that he had been enjoying his dream and the thoughts of being with a kind alpha who treated him right had been permeating his soul and could have given him one of his most powerful orgasms ever. But Shore twisted the reality, deciding for himself that Danny's dream was related to **him** as the alpha in charge of his care and he took it as further validation over what Danny **really** wanted - to spend all his time with Shore, coming over and over. 

It didn't help that Shore whispered that in his ear at the point of orgasm. 

The rest of the night was uneasy for Danny and he struggled to sleep once back in his room, the 6am tingling in his groin made his moan in frustration rather than desire.

But it was just before 10am, as Danny had finally made it to breakfast in the mess hall before they stopped serving. He'd just sat down with a few of the omegas close to his own age when there was an immediate intense feeling in his groin that reverberated through the metal bench below him - so intense that the omega next to him had been able to feel it and had jumped away in surprise. 

The orderlies might have known about the experiment, but the omegas didn't, and all gaped in surprise as Danny struggled to get to his feet; breakfast shoved aside. 

The immediacy of the vibrations, and the way the dildo and the spiked, soft plastic were brushing against his clit made the tightness in his body flood into him. He was shaky on his feet, sweat beading his forehead and he cried out 'oh God, oh fuck,' as the fierceness of the vibrations seemed to heighten even further. Danny had braced himself on the table but his hands gave out under him and he could only prop himself up on his forearms - the change of positions moving the dildo inside him and he felt it press at just exactly the perfect place inside him and in the next moment he felt a rush through his body and he was moaning loudly as the orgasm ripped through him. 

The vibrations didn't even stop and his body jerked as his clit was overly stimulated, tears springing to his eyes and he felt the blush in his cheeks spread throughout his body. He'd just had an orgasm in the mess hall in front of everybody. There had been a good twenty omegas in here as well as the beta cooks and orderlies - all of them had an eyeful of Danny coming and he felt so wet down below and knew it had soaked through his underwear and grey sweatpants.

The shakes still permeating his body made the others around him giggle and point. Everyone knew what had happened, everyone knew it had been by design but to see an omega orgasm so intensely, so violently, had piqued the curiosity and the gossip. In that moment Danny knew that no one, not even the omegas, would believe him when he said he hated being experimented on - not after they'd seen the speed that the vibrator against him had got him off, how wet he'd been in that short amount of time to leak through his clothing, and how the orgasm had consumed him so quickly and left him panting and weak after thirty seconds.

Only now did he register the sound - the vibrator at full speed was loud. An orderly who barely kept his amusement in check, brought over a wheelchair and helped Danny into it. The vibrator was still on, still at an almost full intensity and Danny was still gripped by it and the chair sent the vibrations into the orderly's hands as he pushed it, making him laugh. 

"That is strong," he said, almost in appeasement, before saying, "If I were you, I would stay away from busses, they're really going to set you off." 

The other orderly nearby laughed out our at the comment. "If he's fine with getting off in public then who cares. I'm sure whatever alpha he winds up with could have him perched on his lap, sitting on his dick and just let that bus engine do all the hard work."

Danny covered his eyes despite them being screwed tightly shut, but that meant he was still feeling the waves rushing through his body from the vibrator that as still on. He whined breathily, feeling like he was beginning to numb down there but his body, despite already having just come, was building towards another orgasm. He shifted how he was sitting, seeking out further stimulation deep inside that just made the orderlies laugh again.

"Thought you hated all of this," the one driving the wheelchair said with a pat to his shoulder. 

"Just shows you how right the doctors around here are. The omegas fucking fall over themselves to have sex."

The first agreed. "Makes you wonder, right? Shore always says Danny here is in love with him and would go home with him if he could."

"Fuck off!" Danny answered, though the way he circled his hips on the chair and the way he couldn't hide the need in his voice again meant the orderlies didn't believe him. 

Getting him to the clinic and inside was still quick and simple. Despite the tremors going through him, the nurses and orderlies were well practiced and didn't let it phase them from their real work. Both orderlies still laughing as they left, talking about how funny it would be to see Danny's reactions to being touched by Shore, and how his protests would fall on deaf ears.

Shore was unfazed as he entered, despite Danny already having come and the aggressive fluttering in the lower half of his now naked (except for the attached vibrator) body. "I find that orgasms are like truth drugs to omegas," he told Danny while alluding to the attitudes of the orderlies and how they and most everyone in the building now doubted Danny's convictions of hatred towards his situation at the facility. "And yes, Danny, all the staff here from doctors to orderlies gossip just as much as the omegas do. No one's ever really believed that you hate this but it's interesting how seeing you in such a state has really cemented that for them."

"You bastard," Danny said just as Shore touched the vibrator, moving it inside him and making him arch into it. 

"Hush now, sweetheart," Shore told him as he pressed the vibrator hard against Danny's clit. "I think the amount of slick we've gathered from you over the last day shows just how scientifically right we are about you. Now be a good boy and come again. This is the last one for this round of testing, let's make it a good one."

Danny felt his body tightening, his muscles seizing up and then the release sent a wave of heat through him as he came with a yell. He could feel the intrusiveness of the dildo ease as it was pulled out of him, warm slick falling over his thighs and groin like being poured from a bottle there was so much of it. 

"Turn it off, please," he begged.

"It already is, darling," Shore told him as he took the entire device away from Danny.

His eyes widened in surprise - he could still feel it, still feel the vibrations tingling through him, numbing but prickling. Despite the ghost sensations he knew he had nothing left in him, he was tired, spent, still reeling from the extreme stimulation and in the next few moments he was overcome by darkness and passed out in the chair. 

He woke, not knowing how much time had passed, to find himself still naked, still sitting where he had been but he was clean.

"Welcome back, sleepy head," Shore said with a light, jovial tone from where he was sitting at his desk nearby. "I know you like being here with me, and you're certainly pretty to have around while I'm working, but you can go when you're ready. You're done for the rest of the day."

"I am?" Danny asked, a little groggily as he came back to himself. He sat up in the chair and looked around as well as down at himself. He'd been touched while he was sleeping, would have to have been in order to be cleaned up, but how much had he been touched? A shiver went through him - he'd never get used to the fact that his body wasn't his, that the doctors could do what they liked and he was expected to go along with it and not question anything. 

He reached down and ran a hand over his balls and down to his clit and pussy. He couldn't have been asleep for long - he still felt strange down there. The ghost feeling of the reverberation was gone but he was still super sensitive to touch.

"Your clothing had to be taken away since it was so saturated in your slick. I'm afraid the orderlies forgot to bring anything fresh for you," Shore told him. "But it's not far to go back to your room."

"Naked?" Danny asked, a blush creeping onto his skin again and he wrapped an arm around himself.

"It's fine, Danny. With the after effects of the vibrator, having material against your skin would probably be uncomfortable anyway," Shore told him while writing more on his computer. "Besides, one day when you have an alpha it's possible that they'll view clothing as a privilege. There's no need to be coy, you ran around the facility naked as a child to dull you to any sensitivities. It's only in these last few years you seem to have developed any modesty. It'll be good for you to show yourself off again, I might even prescribe it medically," he looked over at Danny, a warning behind his straight face.

Danny knew he was being punished in the most underhanded way possible.

Now he put the pieces together.

These last few months he'd been move vocal with the other omegas, having discovered more than a few who were beginning to think and feel like he did. Shore sensed revolution, if even in small numbers and in just this one facility out of thousands but he was quashing it while he could.

The experiment was an elaborate rouse to keep Danny in his place and the final round of orgasms being so public and now having to remain naked around everyone else…

Danny walked down the corridor, embarrassment forgotten in lieu of anger. He longed for the day he'd be able to get out of here, away from Shore, away from those who treated him like he didn't have his own brain, his own heart.

If he could escape…

It was possible. The place was a fortress but finding an alpha was a way out. If one were to go far enough with him in the selection process maybe he could find that window of opportunity. Though it would still be difficult. No alpha had ever gone far enough with Danny before, and he couldn't flip on a dime and change his attitude to attract one. He needed to be himself and hope one curious, stupid alpha would like his slick enough for him to take a chance and then Danny would make a break for it the moment he saw daylight.


End file.
